jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Clock Tower
The Clock Tower is one of the activities in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. Premise There's a Clock Tower on the Haunted Island where eerie music is playing. The player must help Semimoto the Hunchback press the right keys to rid the tower of bats, but three wrong notes, and the player must start again. Semimoto is free to play the tower bells once three songs are played. Description Inside the island's clock tower, the player helps a hunchback named Semimoto play various pieces of music on an old piano so that he'll be allowed to play the chimes. Bats will appear on the music staff to indicate which music notes should be played. The player moves Semi's hand over a piano key with the mouse, and clicks to presses it. If the correct note is played, the bat will fly away. If an incorrect note is played, a skull appears. If the player misses three times, they will have to start over. Semimoto plays a fragment of a melody when all the correct notes have been hit. Three melodies must be played to complete the game. Difficulty level differences *'Level one': Only the treble clef is used. There are letters on the music staff and piano keys to help the player find the notes. *'Level two': Only the bass clef is used. There are letters on the music staff and piano keys to help the player find the notes. *'Level three to four': Both the bass and treble clefs are used. There are letters on the music staff and piano keys to help the player find the notes. *'Level five to six': Both the bass and treble clefs are used. There are no letters on the music staff or piano keys. Digital manual description At night, there's a horrible music coming from the Clock Tower. An evil plan to torture the island citizens? Not exactly. It's just that Li'l Semimoto can't play the piano with all the bats in the belfry! Can you give the little guy a hand? *The bats will fly across the sheet music at a level equal to a note on the keyboard. If you play the right note, the bat will fly away. *To select a note, move Semi's hand by using your mouse. *There may be more than one bat on the sheet music at one time. You must get the note that corresponds to the lead bat first. *Li'l Semimoto starts with treble clefs, so you'll only need one hand to help him out. As you help him get better at his lessons, you'll have to play in both clefs. When both hands are on the screen, you've got your hands full! *Help Semi play the right notes and he'll reward you with a beautiful melody. *Play the wrong Note and a skull will appear. If three skulls appear, you lose. Gallery 4h clock tower top.png|Another view of the Clock Tower Image:4h clock tower lvl 1.png|The Clock Tower on Level 1 4h clock tower lvl 2.png|The Clock Tower on Level 2 4h clock tower lvl 2.png.png|The Clock Tower on Level 3-4 clock tower highest level.png|The Clock Tower on Level 5-6 Videos Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Music (subject) Category:Activities that teach music Category:Activities that teach music (subject)